


Unexpected

by Setsu



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsu/pseuds/Setsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt decides to try new things. Apparently Sebastian is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I get bored at work sometimes. I've decided to try writing fics again. As I don't have much time, I'll just post one-shots. Please let me know what you think about it !

Well life's a bitch. There. He said it. It's not like he didn't know that already. But today, he was done. Sebastian let out a long sigh while looking at his face in the mirror. His hair were a mess, his clothes had holes in them. Holes and blood. It'd seem this time the drunken game went too far. The blond haired boy went to party, but the New York scene was way more intense than the one in Lima Loser.

So sometimes, he'd find stronger than him. Tonight was one of those night. A jealous boyfriend made him regret the poor 10 minutes he had with his other half last Monday. "As if I'm the only one to blame here." he says to himself, wincing because of the cut on his lips. 

Now, don't get me wrong, this was NOT a first. But it might just've been one too many for Sebastian.  
So what? Was he about to go find himself a boyfriend? Well that ought to please his parents at least. Sebastian wants to laugh just thinking about his parents face if he told them he was going steady. Disbelief mixed with snarky comments, that's what he'd get. 

So maybe no boyfriend then. Well, the best he could do right now was to go home. So he left the bathroom, using ninja skills to avoid the jealous boyfriend that was probably still around. 

The shock of the fresh air and silence stunned him for a little while. Who knew you could find New York silent, eh. Sebastian decided to walk home, not really caring about the looks he'd get. At that time of the night, nobody being outside were up to any good. So no judging. 

But the ex-Warbler quite forgot that New York was a very surprising town. The kind of place you'd stumble upon the boyfriend of an old crush, drunk and half-sleeping on the ground. 

"Kurt?"

Kurt seemed to snap out of his sleepiness at the sound of his name. 

"aaaah yes. yes that is I." he says and then giggles like he's on in a private joke. "you've never looked more fucked up, bas." 

"Yeah well you're one to talk." he growls. Now. The problem when you meet someone you actually know in that state is you can't let them just... Just there. Can you?

"What... do I even want to know? where's Blaine?"

"Why should I care?" Kurt asks this with a very genuine look. Like, that's a very weird question. 

"Hm. aren't you .. married to him or something?" He did loose contact with Blaine so he's not sure. Sebastian hadn't even see Kurt in 3 years. 

"Naah. Well. We were like. Until 2 years ago. Where have you BEEN. He's with... whatshisname... hair guy. not that one. but you know. the other one. sooo much hair."

"You're so drunk. You should go home."

"That I should, but. i'm tired. I'll sleep first."

Sebastian is curious. And he could use a distraction so he decides to call a taxi and take Kurt to his place instead. Kurt mumbles some other curious things on the way "fucking found the sempai in partying" was one of them, but he ends up sleeping heavily on his couch while Sebastian goes to take a shower and change.

\-----------------

"Where the... what."

Kurt's back from the dead it'd seem. Sebastian is on the armchair just next to him, coffee in his hands, and looking at the boy waking up confused. It's a pretty endearing thing to witness. 

"You know." Sebastian starts, trying not to laugh at the look of cheer terror in Kurt's eyes. "I have so many questions. So many."

"Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. Did we fuck (Sebastian spits a bit of his coffee, nearly choking)? Tell me we didn't. Please?"

"N.. no. no! Oh god no." he says, finally laughing. "Who ARE you?"

"I'm... very hungover." he says, wincing. 

"Yes, that much I can tell." Sebastian gets up and give him a pain killer with a bottle of water. 

It takes Kurt a shower and a coffee to look a little bit more human. 

"So, what's your secret?"

"What do you mean?" The boy was now seated properly on the couch, still sipping on his coffee, looking weirdly okay with the situation.

"Well, I find you 3 years later, looking... like you look, drunk, apparently living what I like to call the Smythe life. i'm curious."

"Looking like I look?"

"yeah, you know..."

"Is that your way of saying you don't find me too feminine now?"

"It is actually."

"Oh." Kurt smiles at that. "Well. I'm trying new things. Blaine and I broke up, I lost my brother, my father nearly died, twice... I'm just.. I'm trying new things."

"Ah. Yeah. I heard. Sorry about that."

"Don't be. I'm okay now. I'm just making sure I don't miss out on stuff." Sebastian starts laughing, he just can't help himself. "What's so funny?"

"Well. Yesterday, before I found you. I was thinking about getting steady." He manages to say. Now Kurt's laughing too.

"And then you found me drunk."

"And then I found you drunk." 

"Aaaah. So no steadiness?" Kurt asks, a smile on his face.

"Not that I know of. I don't even know how you do steady."

Kurt looks like he wants to react to that statement but he's distracted by another thought apparently. He stays silent. Sebastian wonder if he shouldn't be making an excuse for Kurt to leave. They were never friends were they? 

"I should probably go home now."

"Yeah, I guess." He starts wondering if this is the last of Kurt he'll see. 

"Can I.. Can I get your number? Could use a friend to save me from sleeping outside." He jokes.

"Could use a friend? Aren't like, half your school mates in New York now? Pretty sure I saw Berry's face in Time Square." Kurt looks uncomfortable at the question.

"What on earth happened, Kurt?"

"Just. Life. Life happened." Sebastian decides he'll do with only that answer for now and get his phone out. When he sees hope and relief in the boy's eyes he knows it's the right thing to do. They exchange number and Kurt leaves. 

Then starts the stalking game. Facebook, Twitter, Sebastian wants to know what's up with Kurt. But you cannot find anything there. Just that he actually went on the fashion road, works for Vogue and is apparently creating his own brand that should launch in a few month. But no interactions with anyone else than Isabelle, people from work, and an Elliot. So he looks after Blaine then. Blaine's had an album out; that he knows because his face is in every music store now. Sebastian finds out that "hair guy" is called Elie, but that's all he finds. 

You know, I'm real curious about what happened to you. - S

Yeah, he had to.

Sebastian Smythe. Did you try to stalk me and then surrendered to just asking? - K

I did actually. - S

That's ADORABLE. It's also weird. I don't find it so interesting. You've been living that life for YEARS if I'm not mistaken? - K

Aaah Kurt was very right. But that was it really. Why did Kurt Hummel change? 

Yes. That's who I am. But that's not who you are is it? Something changed. - S

I told you already. I just realized that trying to be perfect was not making me happy. - K

Are you calling me imperfect? - S

Pretty pretty please... - K

Oh god Kurt Hummel just quoted Pink to him didn't he? Sebastian laughed at his phone and decided to leave it unanswered. He settled to work for a bit. Being a writer meant he actually had great work hours. He only had to make sure he always was on time with schedule; but writing was so easy to him he always was on time. After two hours he received a new text.

Noted. Quoting Pink to you means I get the silence treatment. - K

What, do you want me to answer? - S

Are we supposed to hate each other still? I mean, without the Blaine factor there are no reasons really. I can even tell you were to find him. - K

I am not interested anymore. But I guess I could use you as a friend. - S

How are you planning to use me? - K

I'm not sure yet. never had a friend before. - S

They talked some more, but Sebastian never got an answer. He started to think that maybe there were no more than what Kurt said. So they ended up deciding to meet the next Saturday. He was going to party with Kurt Hummel. What had his life become really. 

\----------------------------------

"You're soooo drunk." Sebastian laughs. Kurt drunk was actually funny when he wasn't passed out on the side of the road. But that he discovered 2 month ago already. This was not their first night out together.

"Welllll... yeah... you made me drink! That IS what happen, infact, I must say..." 

They had the most amazing night. It was not a surprise either, he enjoyed being with Kurt. Well, years would change a person. Kurt was no more of that icy teenager with a bitch glare and VERY weird clothes. I mean, he still did kind of shop at the female section, but he was not so out there anymore. Not too much that is. He'd explain to Sebastian that he didn't need to stand out too much anymore. Not now that he looked like an actual man. Which Sebastian agreed with. Tight skinny jeans and large women sweater looked AMAZING on Kurt now. 

"you DID say you wanted to party."

"That I did, and I want to party more!"

"It's 5 am Kurt, everything is closed. plus, big day tomorrow."

"Oh god, oh god I forgot. Bastian!" 

Kurt was now in full panic mode, staring at Sebastian like it was his fault Kurt went to party the day before he was launching his brand. 

"Ah well, I did remind you before you took that 4th shot. It's on you Hummel."

"Elliot's gonna KILL ME."

"He will." Kurt looked offended.

Elliot and Sebastian met a month ago. Kurt had invited Sebastian to eat at their place. Turned out they got on pretty well. And their favorite game was to tease Kurt, on everything. 

Actually, now that he was thinking about it, it felt like having friends. Real friends. It was amazing. Probably what Sebastian had really missed all this time. People to laugh with. People to trust. 

"Come on. Let's crash at my place, we have at least 3 hours sleep if we go now!" they laughed, and took a cab back to Sebastian's apartment. 

\-------------------------------------

The sound of his phone ringing felt like death and baby in planes all at once.

"tian...phone..." he heard Kurt next to him, ah true, they partied. Bastian took the phone finally and answered without talking.

"You DID NOT take Kurt to drink last night?!"

"Aaah.. Elliot."

"YES. Me! It's 10 am asshole! Kurt should be here already!"

"Hm." Sebastian sat up, knowing that if he fell back to sleep, this friendship would be over. “I’ll take him. it's ok. starts at 8pm doesn't it?"

"You know NOTHING Sebastian Smythe. It's not that easy to organize! I give you an hour." Elliot hang up.

"Err.. Kurt..."

"Sleep." but Kurt oppened an eye. "Fuck. time?"

"Yeah, 10 am..." That got the young man up quick enough. Sebastian was thankful Kurt had his clothes for today in a bag ready and could shower and change here too. They managed to arrive on time then.

"Hi, dickheads."

"You need to watch your tongue Elliot!" Kurt growled, moving forward to whatever he had to do. Sebastian smirked.

"We did have a great night tho. We missed you."

"Well I WAS being the adult in this relationship but with you in it, I don't know why I bother. You are pure evil."

"I do try. So, here, you have your Kurt back. I am going to sleep some more."

"Sebastian Smythe you are not going ANYWHERE." Kurt said, coming back with tones of papers. "You will stay. And you will help me. You owe me!"

Sebastian was about to remind Kurt he didn't actually owe him anything. But he did really want to stay friends, so, he hang around. He helped. Kurt was so efficient with a hangover, the ex-Warbler was impressed. And scared. What was it like when he was 100% conscious? 

According to Elliot who had been his friend longer and was his assistant now "unstoppable" was the right word to use. 

\--------------------------------

"They're ALL here. How are they ALL here?" Kurt was backstage with Elliot and Sebastian now. The catwalk was over, and he got the standing ovation he deserved. Kurt Hummel was about to get real busy now. Sebastian heard a few people around asking for contacts to request him for clothes. Famous people. 

But Kurt wasn't talking about them. He was talking about the McKinley tribute in the party room. Rachel, Blaine and hair Guy, Artie, Tina... Others he couldn't remember the name of. 

"Well, Rachel is a Broadway star Kurt. Artie is a famous director, Tina and Blaine are celebrities... And, we did invite everyone to come." Elliot reminded him.

"I KNOW. But I thought they wouldn't come! Didn't I tell them all to fuck off 2 years ago? I did didn't I?" He asked looking at Sebastian.

"I wouldn't know, Kurt, because you never actually EXPLAINED." he reminded to the panicked designer.

"Ahh that is true. Well. First Blaine asked for a divorce to get back with Elli, which I agreed to because once we got married it just got worst. We stayed friends for a few months or so. Until they all got their big break." Kurt sighted at that. "Once again, they forgot about poor little Kurt not going anywhere with his life. The Vogue intern wasn't really interesting to them."

"Again?"

"Yeah they did that once before. They all had great opportunities and forgot about him. Kurt ended up making friends with old people." Elliot said with a smirk.

"Shut up, I was desperate. So I just said bye. I moved in with Elliot, and I found a job somewhere else. They didn't even really try to contact me after that. Until.."

"Until Kurt published his first article in Vogue."

"What?" Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Even I am not that shallow. I don't believe you."

"Well it's true. Except for Mercedes and Sam. Whom aren't here right now because on Honeymoon."

"Okay... Hm, so, what are you going to do about it then?"

"I was considering hiding here?" Elliot laughed at that and Kurt knew it meant that plan was off the table. Sebastian took pity on the poor designer and grabbed his arm. 

"Well. I am your friend now. Surely they won't come to talk to you with me around."

"That's not a bad idea." Elliot said, he learned about their history a few weeks ago. 

"It can go two ways I guess. Either loads of questions, or they will avoid us." Kurt said. "I guess it's the best option I have."

"Don't worry, I'll be at my worst behavior if they come. They won't want to stay for long." 

"Ahh my hero!" Kurt laughed. "Or should I say my villain?" 

"Nah, I'm just the witty sidekick." 

\---------------------------------

Turned out Sebastian made quite the impression on the others. First, they stayed away, visibly wondering what on earth he was doing here. Then, they started coming. All acting like they hadn't seen each other for so long because life got in the way. Sebastian felt very protective of Kurt and didn't let any of them forget what actually happened. Surprisingly the first one to apologize was Blaine. Then Artie did so and came Rachel.

Kurt being way nicer than Sebastian or Elliot for that matter, did accept the apology. But he was not about to be their best gay again. 

"Well thank god for that. I was not giving you away" Kurt laughed when Sebastian said so. But he was not joking. 

"So Sebastian, how did you end up being friends with Kurt?" That was Blaine, finally asking what they all wanted to know.

"I'm not sure."

"Don't be like that Bas', you can tell them, you took me from the street and all." Sebastian and a few other chocked on their drinks.

"WHY would you say something like that? Kurt!"

"Just to see your face, it was hilarious. Elliot's idea really. Very entertaining." 

"Fuck you." Seb said, and then, turned to Blaine. "He was dead drunk on the floor, I took him to my place. Nothing else."

"Drunk on the floor? like, outside?" Blaine looked puzzled.

"Oh yeah, but I've seen worst." Sebastian confirmed, amused to know a Kurt that seemed impossible to imagine to them right now. 

"And I've been worst." Kurt plays along. Sebastian isn't sure if he's having fun or if he can feel how happy Sebastian is. Why yes Blaine Anderson, I AM his best friend now is all that can go through Sebastian's mind. 

The rest of the night goes pretty well, and it ends with Elliot and Kurt, once again sleeping in his bed while he has to settle for the sofa. 

\---------------------------------

"BASTIAN." 

"That's me...?" Sebastian is seated at the café where they had a lunch meeting that day.

"Your book is out!! I can't believe your book is out!"

"Yes, it is, why are you mad about it? Is it that bad?"

"I WOULDN'T KNOW." Kurt looks quite upset. "You never told me it was coming out this week!"

"You didn't ask?"

"We're friends you're supposed to tell me!" Kurt sat down. "I mean, last year, I would've understand. But by now you should know how friendship works."

"Ah... I guess. I'm sorry. I didn't tell my parents either if it makes you feel better."

"You didn't... BASTIAN!"

"What? How is this making you more upset??" But Kurt has a small smile on his face now.

"Oh dear... You are terrible with human interactions, you do know that?"

"I guess..." He smirks "I mean, I know how to get a guy in my bed quite fast tho'."

"I knew you'd say that, yet I am still surprised. Go figure. Anyway." Kurt took the book out of his bag and put it in front of Sebastian. "Here, sign it."

"Well you don't sign the clothes you give me."

"My name's on the freakin' tag. Just sign it!"

"But we see each other about every day, you don't need..."

"Sebastian Smythe." Ah this got Sebastian to take a pen and go to work. Somehow Sebastian's own brain made an inner whipping sound. 

"Here." He gave the book to Kurt who read. 

"To Kurt, since you already act like my boyfriend, why don't you..." He stops, and blushes, and Sebastian smirks because he's very proud. ".. go on a date with me."

"Your face is priceless, but I'm not joking." he feels the need to say. "I just.. Well, I..." 

"How did you make this romantic and terrible at the same time?" Kurt asks, smiling from ear to ear.

"err.."

"I'd love to go on a date with you, my adorable witty sidekick."


	2. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But is Sebastian good at dating? Like, for real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend asked me for it, so here, their first date...

"Where are you taking me then?"

"For the 5th time, not telling you Kurt."

"But I hate surprises." Kurt pouts, Sebastian stays silent. Today they're having their first date. 

"You'll like this one." Sebastian feels nervous, which is a first. But he has never been on an actual date before so he assumes it might be normal to feel that way. 

"No I won't, you don't know how to date. You probably planned a picnic or something, thinking about how romantic it would be."

"..."

"YOU DID, didn't you? Where was I supposed to sit? On the grass?"

"Fuck."

Kurt laughed. Sebastian was adorable. But he was not going to sit on the floor and ruin his clothes.

"I knew it. Well, as long as you have a sheet or something."

" I have one but it was supposed to be for the food… We can just call it off, I'll take you to a restaurant instead."

"Nah, stop here, I'll get something in this shop." Which he does, and once Kurt leaves the car, Sebastian curses at himself. He was taking Queen of fashion Hummel to eat outside in the nature. How did it sound like a good idea at any point in his stupid mind? 

"There, found a sheet. I'll deal with wrinkling my clothes. But that's just because it's you Bas'."

"I'm sorry Kurt, we really can go to a restaurant instead."

"I said I was ok with the picnic, so picnic it is." Sebastian smiles a little and starts the engine again, getting them to the park where he had planned the date. 

It was a very beautiful park, and they got the perfect spot with an actual really romantic view. Sebastian was pleased with himself.

"Didn't know you had that in you I must say. 15 years old Kurt is totally in love with you now."

"Well I don't mind so much about 15 years old you to be honest. But I really tried." 

"Present I is impressed. The food is good too."

"But?"

"But it's very weird isn't it? I don't think we're a romantic couple, Bas'. We met with me drunk, half sleeping on the floor."

"I know. And since then, we've just been.. us... Just us but.."

"Without the sex, and the couple-y things couples do. We agree. I'm not sure a romantic picnic is our thing. It's very... KurtandBlaine. Which is not what I like about you."

"Does that mean we can go to a club after that and just dance and drink?" Sebastian feels his body warm up. 

"Yes. But with more kissing and touching. I'd like that."

"Thank god. I’d like that too.This was just too awkward." they laugh and the rest of the dinner went much better. They teased, and talked about everything, until quite late. Finally they packed everything and took the car back to the center. It was time for more KurtandSebastian. 

"I'm pretty sure this is not what a date should be like!" Sebastian laughs while Kurt is dancing much closer than he used to. 

"That is what our date should be like Bas'." he says, with a wink. He's right. They are having an amazing time. They're not really drunk, they're enjoying each other, and Sebastian got the more touching he wanted. 

He really wanted the more kissing part now. But he wasn't sure he was supposed to. You don't make out on first dates, do you? The thing is, with the way Kurt keeps staring at his lips, he wonders if he really should worry. 

When it's 4 am and the DJ announce the last dance, they leave the club. Both need to cool off to get the car back. 

"Thankfully we didn't drink that much. Caus' I was not leaving my car behind." Sebastian says, taking Kurt's hand while they do their tour of the block. 

"I guess I can only accept now that I'll always come second after your car." Kurt jokes, squeezing his hand gently. Then, he smirks. "But you're right. And I was not going to have our first kiss happen while we're drunk anyway."

Sebastian can feel the warmth on his cheeks. THIS IS RIDICULOUS. HE SHOULD NOT BE BLUSHING. GOD. 

"Ahah you should see your face Bas', it's adorable! The Sebastian Smythe is freaking out because of a kiss! What will it be like when we have se..."

Kurt can't finish his sentence because Sebastian shuts him off. With a kiss. It's not even violent or rushed to make him stop. It's just sweet, warm.   
Sebastian is not able to tell for how long they kiss, he just knows it feels wonderful, and that when they part, they're both grinning like idiots. 

"You talk too much." Sebastian says, Kurt smacks him on the shoulder. 

"Why do you always ruin everything?"

"To keep you entertain." They resume walking. When they get inside the car and Sebastian starts the engine, he looks at Kurt. "You know, I think you'll get first place to my heart in no time."

They look at each other for a while and burst laughing at the same time.

"Okay Romeo, time to go home."

"Mercutio, princess. Mercutio."

"Ah, true. The very unexpected but witty and charming sidekick."


End file.
